fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Altair
Altair (アールテア Ārutea), human identity Hoshi Asano (朝乃 星 Asano Hoshi) is one of the four main cures of Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is known as Cure Meteor (キュアミーティア Kyua Mītia) who controls stars and meteors. Her main catchphrase is “I’ve got it!” (占めた! Shimeta!). Bio Appearance In her alien form, Altair is rather lizard like, with yellow skin that has orange scales as well as a flat face with slight nostrils, a flat mouth and wide eyes. She has a forked, cyan tongue and cyan eyes with yellow, star shaped pupils. She has no hair and is most commonly seen wearing a cyan jumpsuit with yellow markings on the sides, a yellow star shaped insignia on her chest. In her human disguise as Hoshi Asano, Altair has tan skin with freckles on her cheeks and upper shoulders (possibly to represent her scales). She has golden blonde hair that is tied up into two high messy pigtails with two tufts of hair sticking out the top in an almost antenna like fashion. In Summer, her basic outfit consists of a white t-shirt with yellow sleeves and a yellow star in the middle and on the hips, blue denim shorts with a cyan belt and a golden clasp in the centre of the belt, a white sock that is slightly pulled down at the cuff on her left foot, a cyan and yellow sock on her right foot, yellow sneakers with white laces, a yellow beaded bracelet on her left wrist and a yellow and cyan wristband on her right wrist. In Winter, her outfit consists of a yellow long sleeved shirt beneath a pair of dark wash overalls with yellow stars embroidered on the back pockets, a brown belt around her waist and the same yellow sneakers from Summer. As Cure Meteor, Altair’s hair stays the same colour, but lengthens and ties up into a curly ponytail that’s secured by a large star shaped hair accessory. She wears a cyan undershirt beneath a cropped, yellow jacket with pulled back sleeves, a yellow pleated skirt with a butter coloured petticoat beneath it, a cyan bracelet on her right wrist, a yellow fingerless glove on her left wrist, light cyan socks, with the left sock being just above knee length and the right sock being just below knee length and yellow boots with light yellow cuffs and toes. Around her neck is a cyan choker with a yellow star charm in the centre. She has a light yellow bag attached to her waist with her Starry Tambourine inside of it. She also wears a cyan coloured variant on the Cure Commune in her right ear. Personality Altair is cheerful but somewhat naive and ditzy due to her not being very knowledgeable of Earth’s customs. She tends to stay optimistic, even when things are very difficult. She's also incredibly curious, and loves to discover new things. Etymology Altair - The name Altair means “The Flying One” in Arabic or “Bird” or “Soar” in Latin. Altair is also the name of the brightest star in the Aquila (Eagle) constellation. Asano (朝乃) - Asa (朝) means ‘morning’ and No (乃) is a possessive particle that is sometimes translated as ‘of’. Asano means ‘of morning’. Hoshi (星) - Hoshi (星) means ‘star’. Combined Asano Hoshi means ‘Star of Morning’ or ‘Morning Star’. Cure Meteor - From meteor, which is defined as ‘a piece of rock or other matter from space that produces a bright light as it travels through the atmosphere’. History Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure Escaping from Crystallo Meeting Hayate and Becoming Cure Meteor Relationships Subaru Hayate Akatsuki Natsuki Suisei Anna Cure Meteor Cure Meteor (キュアミーティア Kyua Mītia) is Altair’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Starry Tambourine and the Meteor Star Crystal. Cure Meteor makes her debut in KK!IPCEP1. Attacks Meteor Shower (ミーティア・シャワー''Mītia Shawā'') is Cure Meteor’s main attack, used primarily to purify Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Meteor Star Crystal. Meteor Storm (ミーティア・ストーム Mītia Sutōmu) is the upgraded version of Meteor Shower used to purify Black Hole Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Aquila Crystal. Uchuu Impact (ウチュー・インパクト Uchū Inpakuto), also known as Deep Space Impact is an attack that Cure Meteor uses with Cure Galaxy. The attack requires both Meteor and Galaxy’s Starry Tambourines, as well as the Meteor Star Crystal and the Galaxy Star Crystal. Arsenal Starry Tambourine (スターリー・タンボリーン Sutārī Tanborīn) is the device that Altair uses to transform into Cure Meteor, as well as her main weapon that she uses to attack and purify Nebulae. Meteor Star Crystal (ミーティア・スター・クリスタル Mītia Sutā Kurisutaru) is the Star Crystal that allows Altair to transform into Cure Meteor, as well as what allows her to use the attack Meteor Shower. Cure Commune (キュア・コミューン Kyua Komyūn) is an earpiece microphone that is often controlled by the Meteor Star Crystal, allowing Cure Meteor to communicate with her team members. Trivia * Altair is supposedly born on July 7th, which is also the date that the series begins on the Tanabata festival * According to her official profile, Altair's favourite food is sweet bread and her blood type is 'green' Category:Yellow Cures Category:Pretty Cure